


flawless

by kathoo



Series: irumatsu week 2018 [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Inappropriate Humor, Insecurities, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Minor Angst, Shopping Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathoo/pseuds/kathoo
Summary: Kaede and Miu go on a shopping date..[Day 3: Lingerie/Casual Clothes]





	flawless

Kaede loved buying new things. It wasn't because she was a girl who enjoyed the thrill of spending money, but rather she liked to own many things and have a variety items that she owned. Her life was a constant chaotic ride, and especially with her fame, it was often that things came up without warning. And in those situations, Kaede liked to be prepared.

Mainly with clothes.

“I hate shopping!” her girlfriend, Miu, complained. She had been saying all the same things throughout their date, but even so, Miu kept insisting that she carry all of Kaede’s bags. She really had a kind heart, and Kaede was grateful for her.

“I know,” Kaede told her, “it’ll be done soon. And then we’ll go get food. I promise!” And if there was one thing Kaede prided herself on, it was not breaking her promises.

“Mm,” Miu hummed as Kaede was flitting through racks of clothes, trying to find things that interested her. “Hurry up, Bakamatsu…”

Kaede laughed at the nickname Miu had given her almost a year ago. “It’s been awhile since I’ve heard that one again. I almost miss it.”

Miu scoffed, hugging Kaede’s bags close to her chest so she wouldn't drop them. “You make no sense.”

Kaede selected a black top that was going to go perfectly with the pair of pink jeans she had just bought and gave it to Miu to carry. “Maybe. Hey, I want this to be fun for the both of us. Why don't we buy some things for you, too?”

Kaede beamed up at Miu, and Miu scowled. “Hell no! I'm not getting dressed up like some kind of fuckin’ doll! And I'm happy with my sexy clothes, thank you very much.”

“But there are so many things here that you would look amazing in!” Kaede insisted.

“I don't know,” Miu murmured, voice low. “Don't waste money on me. I don't look good in anything, really.”

Huh? Could Miu even see herself? She was gorgeous, inside and out. Kaede frowned, and reached up to cup her slightly taller girlfriend’s cheeks. “You’re beautiful, Miu. Don't listen to anyone who says otherwise, even if that person is you. Everything about you is flawless.”

Miu shook her head, a small smile on her face. “Geez, you really have shit taste.”

“I don't think so,” Kaede countered, “I’m dating you, after all.” Kaede gave a playful wink, and Miu’s face instantly reddened. Miu was adorable, really. And not to mention that she was almost the opposite of Kaede, and that was exactly what Kaede needed. Someone to balance her out.

“S-Shut up,” Miu hissed, hiding her face behind the bags. “S-So, are you done or what?”

“Not until I buy you an outfit!” Kaede declared, going on another search. What was something that Miu would wear? It was summer, so t-shirt, but it had to look good. Maybe something pink. And then leggings to go with it? Kaede knew that despite how Miu dressed often, she preferred comfortable clothes. “Or two. Or three.”

“Maybe you can buy me lingerie,” Miu joked, grinning at her.

Kaede, however, was completely stunned. “I-I mean… not that!”

Miu rolled her eyes. “I’m kidding. Get me something casual that I can lay around in, because my only plans for this summer are sleeping, inventing, talking to you, and sleeping.”

“I know you're going to spend the entire summer with me and the others,” Kaede refuted, smiling. “Even though you say you won't, you always do. But comfy clothes sound good. Especially in this heat!”

Miu nodded, still having that wicked smile on her face. “The only thing hotter is you.”

“S-Stop!”

Miu and Kaede walked out of the mall that day carrying too many bags to manage. 

**Author's Note:**

> hii!! tysm for reading!! all comments and kudos are appreciated!!
> 
> i know this is short i'm Sorry My Friends
> 
> my tumblr is @emiiriii if u want to talk to me!! id be glad to meet u!!
> 
> have a fantastic day!!


End file.
